Project Summary The application is to renew the T32 application for a Training Program in Diabetes, Endocrinology and Metabolic Diseases from Boston University Medical Center that consists of Boston Medical Center and Boston University Medical School. This Program that has been funded by the NIH since 1964. During this period, numerous post-doctoral fellows have been trained by this Program, many of whom have gone on to successful careers in academia. More recently, the inclusion of pre-doctoral trainees has resulted in their having a similar rate of successful careers in academia. As the composition of the Boston University Medical Center faculty has changed, and the health problems of the population, local and nationwide, have evolved over these past ca. 50 years, the translational and basic research focus and strengths of the program have evolved to meet these changes. Thus, in the current application, we emphasize four Program areas for the training of post- and pre-doctoral scientists and physician/scientists in which we have considerable strength. These are: (i) basic (molecular, cellular endocrine and metabolic science related to obesity and diabetes) (ii) vascular biology and inflammation and its relationship to metabolic disease (iii) translational studies related to endocrine and metabolic disease (iv) model systems and organisms in regulation of metabolism. To address the major health-related issues in these areas, trainees will utilize a variety of relevant animal models, in vitro cell systems as well as bringing a major focus to human metabolism at both the cellular and organismal levels. Trainees will be able to understand multiple aspects of metabolic diseases in one or more of the areas noted above, and they will be able to apply this understanding in a translational fashion to disease prevention, treatment and eventual cure. The need for such training is underscored by the explosion of metabolic disease, not only in the USA, but worldwide. The training team consists of scientists, clinicians and physician/scientists, in multiple departments at BU Medical Center, who are highly accomplished, interactive and broadly experienced. Consequently, trainees will have access to state of the art knowledge, resources and technology provided to them by cutting edge investigators.